Po and Tigress wedding
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: This is an idea that came to me after going to a wedding earlier today. May seem rushed. Rated T just in case. I'm not sure what it would be rated as.


**Just got back from a wedding. Made me want to make a wedding for Po and Tigress. Well, here it is. Also, I will be doing it like an American wedding, since that is all I know.**

It had been a few days since everyone had tried to get DB rescued when he had been in the Ironwood forest. He spent some time with Wan after all that. It was a late night at the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress had just worked together to make a meal. Everyone was joking. DB had Wan sitting on his lap. Viper was on Crane's back. Tigress was just leaning on Po. Po eventually said,"Hey Tigress. Could you get off for a second?" Tigress sid,"Sure." She got off of him. Po turned her around and said,"Tigress, I love you so much and these past few years have been the greatest time of my life." He then got down on one knee and said,"Will you marry me?" Tigress was speechless. He had a ring that was obviously made by DB. She just nodded yes. She took the ring and put it on. Po stood up and Tigress kissed him. DB said,"Congrats guys." Po replied,"Thanks. And thanks for making the ring." DB said,"No problem." Wan turned and kissed him. Shifu said,"Congratulations. I am happy that you both have found love." Viper said,"So, when will the wedding be?" Po said,"Well, I was going to talk with Tigress about it tonight." DB said,"Well, I told my ninjas and they would be happy to help." Tigress then grabbed Po and said,"Well, let's go start planning for the wedding." The rest of the Five called out,"Congrats!" as the two left.

The group was still sitting and talking. Po and Tigress walked in. Po said,"Hey, DB?" DB turned and said,"What is it?" Po replied,"Could we talk with you?" DB replied,"Sure." Wan got off and DB followed them. They entered the training hall. DB said,"What is it?" Tigress answered, "We were wondering if you would officiate at our wedding?" DB replied,"Sure. It will help." Tigress then said,"Great. Could you not talk about it with the others?" DB replied,"No problem. I won't tell a single soul." Po said,"Great. Thank you!" DB just smiled and nodded.

They reentered. Monket asked,"What were you guys talking about?" DB replied,"Oh, nothing important." they just let it go. Wan got up and DB sat down with her sitting back on his lap. Mantis then said,"Why do couples constantly have to be touching in some way? It makes me sick." DB got a devious smile. He then started to make out with Wan. Mantis said,"Oh, come on. Stop it!" This just made them make out more. Mantis started to gag. Everyone was chuckling. Po said,"Alright. Stop making the little guy sick." DB and Wan said,"Awww. But it is so enjoyable." Everyone chuckled again, except Mantis. Tigress then asked,"Viper, would you mind being the maid of honor?" Viper replied,"I would love to." Po then said,"Monkey, you're going to be the best man." Monkey asked,"Do I even get a say?" Po asked,"Do you want to?" Monkey said,"I'd love to be the best man, it's just I wanted to have a say." Everyone just chuckled. DB then asked,"When is the wedding?" Tigress said,"Two weeks from today." DB replied,"Cool. I'll get the ninjas ready." He then jumped through a portal with Wan.

It had been a week since the announcement of the wedding and the Jade Palace was getting ready. A few other dimensions had become involved as well.(A/N:Just so I don't have to make a disclaimer for many different shows, I will not say who all was involved.) DB was leading the group. Song, Viper, and Wan were all helping Tigress get ready for the big day. Po was being helped by Monkey, Mantis, Tai Lung, Wayward Son, and DB when he got a chance. One time, DB asked,"So, Po. When is the bachelor party gonna be?" Po replied,"I never really thought about it." DB then said,"Why not do it the night before to discourage anyone from getting drunk." Po replied,"Alright." The Informant then walked in and said,"DB, we need you. Also, could Wayward Son come?" DB and Wayward Son left to see what was wrong. Mantis said,"I'll be right back." He motioned for Monkey to follow. Monkey noticed and said,"Same here." Po asked,"Where are you two going?" Mantis replied,"Bathroom." Monkey said,"Same."

They went to the kitchen and Mantis made sure that no one could hear them and said,"Okay, ya know how DB said that he didn't want anyone to get drunk?" Monkey said,"Ya. What about it?" Mantis answered,"Well, let's get him drunk." Monkey said,"Great idea. How will we do it? He will be watching to make sure he doesn't get enough consumed to get drunk." Mantis replied,"Ya, but if we pour in a little after he takes one sip, he will continue to drink. After just one sip, he won't notice if you pour some with his back turned. As he gets more intoxicated, he won't notice me running and pouring him some more." Monkey said, "Alright." They returned. Po was almost ready with his suit.

Tigress was standing with some girls were working on her dress. Another girl came in through a portal and said,"Hi, I'm a friend of DB's from another dimension that is here to help." Tigress said sarcastically, "Great. Another person that I don't know to come to the wedding." Wan said,"Hey, he's just trying to help." Tigress said,"I know. Its just that I didn't want a big wedding. I wanted a small wedding with only the people I know. I mean, i was expecting the ninjas, but not so many dimensions." The girl just said,"Well, from what DB has said about you two, you really deserve a big wedding. You two risk your lives to save an entire country. I am actually honored to be helping you. I am the daughter of the leaders." Tigress was touched that a daughter of some leaders was actually honored to be helping her. The girl then said,"I hope afterwards, we can become friends." tigress smiled and said,"I would love to." The girl then said,"My sisters husband is helping with setting up. My sister and my husband will only be here for the wedding. They like to goof off to much to be of any help." Tigress chuckled.

Outside was chaos, even with help. DB just stared at what was happening. Waywrad Son said,"How will we get these guys to stop fighting without killing them?" Shifu then stumbled out of a fight that was happening. He then said,"We need to stop them." DB said,"Oh! I know people from another dimension that can help. They are natural fight stoppers." Wayward Son said,"Alright. Go get them." DB nodded and left through a portal.

The fighting was able to be stopped. The ones that stopped it were just hanging around in the valley in case they were needed. The bachelor party came up and the guys went to a bar for it. DB grabbed a bottle of wine. He took one sip, signaling the start of the party. He reminded everyone to not get drunk because of the wedding tomorrow. As he was turned away, Monkey snuck some wine into his cup. They all had a great time. They were all slightly intoxicated from the party, none were drunk. DB was getting drunk, but he was too drunk to notice he was. Mantis kept slipping some wine into his cup. He eventually ran out. He went to Monkey and said,"DB will be sooo drunk! It wiil be hilarious!" Monkey chuckled,"Yes it will. He will probably sleep through the wedding and get beaten by Tigress." Mantis and Monkey started bursting out laughing. Then, the drunken DB walked up and said,"What's *hic* so fun*hic*ny?" Monkey and Mantis chuckled and /mantis said,"N-nothing." DB shrugged and walked up while hiccuping.

The next day, Mantis and Monkey were dressed up and seen that DB was sleeping from being drunk. They walked out to meet Po. Po said,"Have you guy seen DB?" They both said,"No." Po groaned in frustration. Mantis asked,"What's the big deal about him not being here?" Po said,"Well, if you will find out later." Mantis and Monkey just shrugged. Crane said,"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here. He's not the kind to be late to something this important." Po said,"Ya, your right. He'll probably pop up out of a portal just before the wedding starts." crane then chuckled,"With his luck coming through portals, he'll land on his face." Po chuckled and said,"Ya." He then walked out to be met by Shifu, who said,"I just want you to know that I want you to treat my daughter well. If not, I will get the most threatening person, aside from DB, Wayward Son and ninjas of love, to come and rip off your short little tail and shove it into your heart." Po replied nervously,"N-no problem." Shifu said,"Good." He then walked off. Po then walked towards the wedding area.

It had been set up nicely. Many friends of DB were there from other dimensions. Many of them he had met during the set up. He was getting nervous after five minutes the wedding was supposed to start and DB hadn't shown up. Crane walked up to him and said,"Where's the officiate? We can't start until he gets here." Monkey then said,"Ya, where is he?" Po said,"I don't know, because it's DB and he's the officiate. It was a surprise for everyone." Monkey's and Mantis's faces went blank and their eyes went wide. The Informant dropped down and asked,"Where is the officiate and DB?" Crane answered,"Well, they're one and the same." The Informant seen Monkey and Mantis looking back and forth between each other with wide eyes. He then said,"what did you two do?" Monkey said,"It was his idea." The Informant put a katana to both of their throats and said,"I don't care whose idea it was, what did you do!?" Mantis replied,"We got DB drunk." The Informant yelled at them with the others glating at them,"YOU WHAT!? HE IS COMPLETETLY AGAINST THAT!" Monkey said,"Well, we thought it would be funny." Wayward Son came up and said,"What's going on?" Informant replied,"These two idiots got DB drunk and he's the officiate!" Wayward Son was now angry with his own righteous fury. He yelled at them,"WHY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! HE IS AGAINST GETTING DRUNK, SO WHY GET HIM DRUNK!" They didn't answer. Wayward Son then said,"I'll be the officiate and you two will regret it afterwards."

Wayward Son went to DB's room for the wedding notes. He returned and said,"Everyone, I wil be officiating since Monkey and mantis got DB drunk and he was supposed to be officiating." Everyone glared at Monkey and Mantis. Tigress then started walking down in a breathtaking dress and had just enough makeup to make her even more beautiful. She seen that Wayward Son was officiating instead of DB. She looked at Po who gave her an ,'I'll explain later,' look. Wayward Son read the note cards after clearing his throat, saying,"Dearly belov-ed. We are gathered here together to join together Po Ping and Tigresss... in holy... matrimony before the sight of God." He was obviously congused by what was on the cards, but read them through his confusion. He continued,"If any of you have a reason as to why these two should not be wed... just shut your pie holes because Tigress will rip you to shreds?" He had confusion in his voice and everyone chuckled, knowing that is what DB would say. Tigress then said,"I'll rip him to shreds for writing that." this gained more chuckles. Wayward Son just continued,"Seeing none, not surprising," this gained more chuckles and a playful growl from Tigress,"Po Ping, do you take Tigress to be your lawfully weded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" Po said,"Absolutly. Wayward Son said,"Good choice." He gained more chuckles. He then said,"Tigress, do you agree to do all the same for him?" Tigress chuckled and said,"Yes." Wayward Son said,"Who gives this woman to marriage?" Shifu said,"I do." Wayward Son said,"Alright please exchange your vows and the rings."(A/N: I won't write these out, got to go to bed early. Use your imagination.) Wayward Son then said,"With the exchanging of these rings and these vows, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now..." He stopped with his eyes getting wide and said,"I'm just gonna say this: You may kiss the bride." Po did. Wayward Son then said,"Okay, let's have the reception!" Everyone started to leave. Then, DB entered with a hangover and in his underwear and said,"Sorry I'm late! i somehow overslept and then couldn't find my notes." He noticed everyone staring at him, some girls covering theor eyes, some guys covering their mouths, some girls blushing, and some guys with mouths gaping. He looked down and gasped. He said,"Oh boy. I'm gonna get pumeled now." Tigress said,"Not for this, but for what your notes said. Now, Po why wasn't DB there?" Po replied,"Monkey and Mantis got him drunk." DB then got angry. He glared daggers so bad that monkey and Mantis wanted to die. It stopped when Wan came up and kissed him. DB stopped and focused on the kiss. Wan said,"We'll get them after the wedding. They'll get what they deserve. Just sleep off your still obvious hangover." DB said,"Okay. Wanna stay in my bed? Not like you pervs think!" He said the last part to giggling party goers. He then said,"Monkey, Mantis. You two might want to make yourselves numb for the punishment you're going to be given from me." Shifu said,"And me." The ninjas all said at once,"And us." The other dimension people said,"And us." Po and Tigress then said,"and us." Wan, Crane and Viper said,"Not to mention us." traitor then came through saying,"Ya, even me. I don't mind him getting drunk, but since he was the officiate, that makes the difference. Don't worry, they'll live and I won't hurt you." He then left through a portal. Monkey and Mantis then ran off towards the Ironwood forest. DB then fainted from his hangover. Wan said,"Awww. He's so cute when he's sleeping." He then let out a not so cute snore, gaining chuckles.

**Anyway, there's the story. Monkey and Mantis will live. I just had to write this. Please review.**


End file.
